


Desire

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Desire, Desire Demons (Dragon Age), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 15:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20854031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: A desire demon tempts Zevran.





	Desire

**Author's Note:**

> For Zevran + 21 from [this meme](https://patricianandclerk.tumblr.com/post/188074119964/dragon-age-prompt-meme).

“You think you can tempt me?” Zevran asked, laughing, but even as he spoke, he gripped more tightly at the blades in his hands, shifting slowly on his feet to look around the cave. He’d been isolated from the rest of the party when the cave-in had occurred, but he knew that they’d be working to get through to him, that they wouldn’t leave him--

Lyna wouldn’t leave him. 

“I know sex very well, hm? Desire is no sparkling bauble for me.”

“You don’t want sex,” whispered Desire in his ear, and Zevran inhaled shudderingly at the feel of the demon so close by, up against his back. “She’ll die, you know. The Grey Warden, she will die. She will not live a long life, not with the Taint at her back.”

Zevran wanted to twist on his heel, to lash out with the blades in his hands, but he was rooted to the spot. The demon’s breath smelt sweet, like spring flowers just starting to rot. 

“I can give you what you want,” Desire whispered, and her hands wrapped gently around Zevran’s body. Warm, muscular arms, Mahariel’s arms, and Zevran, just like that, was not in a dark and dismal cave. He was in the midst of some forest clearing, and around him was the general ebb and flow of a Dalish encampment - aravels off to the side, and tents, fires...

Elves moved back and forth, and he saw... a keeper, standing to the side, speaking to children around his feet; two hunters in conversation, one of them gently brushing a halla; Lyna...

“Zevran,” she said, cupping his cheeks. “We need to get ready for the Arlathvhen, are you ready to pack the tent away?”

“This isn’t real,” Zevran said. 

“I told you there’d be an Arlathvhen after the Blight was over,” Lyna murmured, her smile indulgent, and he stared at her, at the pretty lines of her vallaslin, at the even prettier curve of her smile. “Don’t you remember?”

“The Blight isn’t over,” Zevran said, trying to pull back, but he could find no demon behind him: there was only the camp around him, the camp... 

“Of course it is,” Lyna said, and her hands were on his hips, squeezing, and she smiled so beautifully, always so beautifully. “Morrigan managed to take the Taint out of me, when we killed the Archdemon. We’re _safe_, Zevran, we’re _free_. Don’t ruin it. How can we get married if you ruin it?”

“It isn’t,” Zevran said breathlessly, feeling like he might scream. Would screaming help? He didn’t think so. “It isn’t real. Please, I don’t want this, not if it isn’t real, I do not--”

“But it can be real, Zevran,” Lyna whispered. “You just have to let it be.”

\--

Zevran woke doused in ice water, gasping, and he scrambled for the nearest body: Wynne let out a sharp complaint as he wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her chest, but he couldn’t let her go, he couldn’t, he needed to touch her, needed to know that Wynne was here and that Zevran was too--

“It’s alright, Zevran,” Wynne was saying. “I have you.”

“Your bosom has me,” Zevran choked out, trying to sound charming. “It is much more comforting.”

Wynne’s hand slapped upside his head, and when Zevran laughed, he felt like he might cry, but he didn’t. His head was spinning. 

“It’s over now,” Wynne murmured in his ear. “Whatever it was she showed you, Zevran, it couldn’t be real.”

“Yes,” Zevran mumbled. “Yes, I know.” 

He closed his eyes, and was beyond grateful when Wynne pulled him even closer to her chest. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Feel free to hit up [my ask on Tumblr,](http://patricianandclerk.tumblr.com/ask) to talk about DA in general, and definitely to recommend blogs to follow! I am open for requests (for Origins, II, and Inq). I also run a no-drama Dragon Age Discord, which [you can join here.](https://discordapp.com/invite/ttgP5v8) Please comment if you can!


End file.
